


So Much For Resting

by HUNTER29



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recovery, Vaginal Sex, frustrations, vehicle sex, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After being freed from the demon which she was trapped in, Lady gives Nero and V as much information as she can to help in their battle before being told to rest.Resting isn't what's on Lady's mind however.





	So Much For Resting

A month. A whole mo th Lady has been a prisoner of the new demon king that had been slowly taking over, she and Trish went along with Dante to assist in the fight but the two females got cocky and rushed on ahead. That led to them being defeated followed by the legendary demon hunter himself, after Dante was blasted away, Lady and Trish were dragged off and following that they were made hosts to demon roots.

The demon which Lady was encased in battled against Nero, the less experienced devil hunter gaining victory and freeing her.

Lady was bright back to the van which Nero's partners, you and Nico helped supply the fights. Nico was the self proclaimed "Artisan of Arms", providing Nero with devil breakers where you just helped out with maintaining the ban and equipment. Your job wasn't too fancy but it was the part you played in saving the world from a demon invasion, makes it worth it.

Lady had just given all the information that she could about the battle against Urizen, Nero and V departing to continue the battle with former telling Lay to get some rest.

But rest wasn't on her mind.

She was trapped in that demon case for a month and damn it she was fucking horny.

She took the time of solitude available to tend to herself, you and Nico were out digging a path to allow the van further. That was perfect for Lady as she pushed the blanket over her shoulders and ran a hand down her naked body.

She reached the crevice between her legs and didn't even waste any time in sticking her middle finger inside her pussy, she was so wet that the digit just slid right in and she started pumping away at her cunt.

"Fuck", she moaned as she felt her body instantly derive pleasure from her actions. A month trapped causes a lot of frustrations so she was needing this badly, evidenced by the speed in which she was fingering herself. Lady needed sexual satisfaction and so needed to take advantage of the time which she had.

As her finger pumped inside her pussy, Lady lifted her free hand to her chest which she massaged also. Her body slid s little so she was sat at an angle with her legs parting even more, her first gear digging deeper into her horny snatch as she moaned. 

She could feel herself winding down already and it brought a grin to the demon hunter's lips, rarely does she ever masturbate but she just couldn't help herself. The small spikes of pleasure pinging through her body just gave her an elation that not even the satisfaction of competing a demon hunt could match.

The heterochromatic female just continued to finger herself as she lifted a leg onto the seat sos eh coudo plunge the digit deeper, her moans getting louder and her high bucking more wilder the longer it went on until finally she reached an orgasm.

"Oh fuck!" Her eyes widened as her body spasmed.

Lady her sexual juices leak from her snatch and a warmth washed over her,met still it wasn't enough.

One orgasm after a month of building frustration didn't do anything for the horny woman, but another session of her finger plunging into eye dripping cunt wasn't going to cut in any more. She needed something different, she craved for something else but couldn't think of anything.

But then her saviour walked through the door of the van, as you pushed open the door from coming to check on her.

"Hey Lady you ok in here?" You asked whilst poking your head around the corner before freezing at seeing her naked body slumping back against the seat.

Her thighs were glistening with the remains of her climax and her cheeks had a flush from the afterglow and the fact you had just caught her post masturbation, her chest heaved a little also.

"Uh, I guess I'll leave you to it" you said going to leave but a hand caught your wrist and you looked to the woman who slain countless demons, her eyes showing a hint of needy desperation. Lady said for you to not leave as she stood up and pulled you into the van fully whilst pushing the door shut.

"I need your help" she said looking at you and you gulped before asking what kind of help? Obviously you had an idea.

Lady pushed herself forward against you, grinding her slick folds against your legs as her breathing picked up. She explained her frustrations and her needs to relieve them after the month that she has had, her eyes looked into yours as a pair of hands pressed onto your shoulders before you was sat down with Lady straddling your lap.

"I need you to fuck me, I need it so badly right now" she moaned whilst rubbing herself down in your lap, your body reacting the way she wanted as a bulge was growing in your pants. Lady looked into your eyes as you said that she needed to rest but that wasn't what she wanted to hear, so she pressed herself against your chest as she countered with what she was needing is you fucking her.

"Come on Y/n, it's not like we haven't done it before" she said a little exasperated.

It was true, you have been thre to fuck away Lady's frustrations in the past after she finished some jobs. Sometimes she would finish the job and go to your place and have you fuck her into the next morning, where other times she would literally drag you along on the missions to have you sate her as soon as she was finished.

Nobody would expect that from Lady, being the harbinger of death to demons that she is, but she is a human with needs of her own. And yiu just seem to satisfy her every time.

"Please, just do this for me" she spoke in s low almost breathless voice as she ground in your lap, your hands seizing a hold of Lady's waist before yiu thought screw it.

Your lips crashed against the woman's own and she was happy enough to melt into it whilst I fastening your pants and pulling them down with your boxers to free your erect cock, during Lady's grinding you had grown an erection that was dying to be inside Lady but the sight of it gave the woman a different idea first.

Lady was going to make sure you knew she appreciated what you was to do for her, she may be a stern person but she isn't completely heartless.

The heterochromatic eyed woman got onto the long seat next to your and leaned her head down so your cock tip was just against her lips, lips taht slowly enveloped the crown.

Lady's eyes looked upwards to yours as she descended her head down your shaft, your head leaning back at the warmth that wrapped around you. Lady's blowjobs always felt great and for what you was guessing to being because of the time since the last, this one was already feeling as good if not better than the last. 

Lady hummed around your prick as it went further into her mouth before she raised her back up to let it pop from her lips, she looked to you again as her hand wrapped around your cock and started pumping it. You reached your hand under Lady and between her legs to prod you finger against her slit, her eyes slowly closing as her mouth opened to let out a breath as she clenched her legs against your hand before she climbed out of the seat.

If she let you continue with that then it would distract her from what she was to do.

Lady knelt down in front of you and took your cock back between her lips and started to bob her head along you shaft, your head hit the window behind you from it falling a do but the pain was outweighed for, the pleasure of the oral sex being performed on you. To say Lady was the horny one would be difficult to tell, she seemed composed enough as she sucked your cock but you wasn't complaining.

Especially not if she was about to make you blow a load after a month, it turned out you needed this as much as she did.

"Ugh, Lady" you groaned before bucking your lips up and she lifted her mouth back just as you started to cum. Your load splattering on Lady's face as she caught as much a she could in her mouth, the viscous warmth running down her throat made her shudder a little before she stood to her feet and wiped your spunk from her features.

Then she mounted your lap and leaned close, her focus a whisper as she breathed the two word request/order/plea.

"Fuck me".

A loud cry filled the van as you impaled lady on your cock, her eyes widening as her grip on your shoulder was like a vice as she shivered. After a month trapped in a demon shell, having a big and hard cock embedded inside her felt amazing to Lady.

It felt the same for you too, being gripped tightly by her pussy after so long made you grip Lady's waist tight and pull her close against you as you began to thrust upwards and it made her smile to have you moving around inside her.

"You wanting it too huh?" She asked as yiu looked to meet her multicoloured gaze.

Then your lips met Lady's as her hands cupped your face whilst her hips began to rise against yours. 

She moaned into your kiss as she bucked her hips against yours, your bodies rubbing togetehr with your embedded cock grinding inside her body and the feeling was both pleasurable and hot at the same time. Lady's gripping pussy was craving the satisfaction that you gave her in the past, she wanted to feel you giving it to her the only way you knew how.

She just wanted you to fuck her and so moaned the request into your ear as you thrusted upwards into her gripping snatch.

Moans filled the motor version of the Devil May Cry shop as your hips slapped against Lady's as she bounced your lap, her hands on your shoulders with a tight a grip as she rode herself against your thrusts. The pleasure already making her tremble as she was so hyper sensitive at the current time. But that only made it feel all the more better as you fucked her needy pussy.

The "Walking Arsenal" as she was so proudly titled, now she was just a woman with the sexual desires that you were fulfilling.

"Yes! More give it to me harder!" She moaned as she bucked her hips against your thrusts, you was feeling they same kind of pleasure that she was but Lady was very clearly enjoying it all the more. That was enough motivation to keep you going as your hands slid down to cup her ass and you bounced Lady against your thrusts with manual control and her body spasmed again but more wilder than the self induced one as she climaxed again.

Her mouth was agape in a shout of pleasure but you didn't stop to let her enjoy her orgasm, yiu kept going to prolonging it. Your hands pulled Lady against your chest as you slid yourself to a similar angle to when she was fingering herself and that allowed you to thrust deeper into her body which reacted by grilling around you tighter as she gasped and moaned from the pure pleasure she was feeling.

As a demon hunter, Lady didn't get much time for sexual gratification other than the times when you tended to them after her missions. She always had to be on the go and so these times of just letting loose filled her with a blifful warmth,

Her red and bluish green eyes looked to you as your hands slid along her body whilst she rode your lap, her face growing closer to yours ustil she met you in a kiss. No amount of sex which you could give over a life time could fill her with the warmth of this kiss, yes you to have initiated deep and heated kisses in the past but this one was softer. 

Your hand reached up and cupped Lady's cheek as you held the kiss before parting back as she smirked at you before turning around in your lap and laying back against your chest.

Her hips began to bounce against yours again and you held her waits whisky thrusting up into Lady's dripping cunt again, her moans once more filling the van as yiu kissed and bit her neck which elicited gasps that mixed with her moans.

You reached a hand down between her legs to rub her stimulated pussy along with your thrusts that stabbed into her, your actions making her body slack back against yours so you was the one doing all the moving. You didn't mind that, the knowledge that you was the sole source of the pleasure that was rushing through someone as strong willed as Lady filled you with a small sense of pride. Not enough to be arrogant but just enough to notice.

"Don't stop now, it feels so good" she moaned as you pumped your hips up into her whilst still manually stimulating her genitalia, then your free hand reached up to cup and knead her chest and Lady even placed her hand over yours as she looked behind her to lock your lips in another kiss.

Your tongue slid over Lady's lips and she let you in without hesitation to battle her own tongue.

It looked like she was to win the battle but you had one last tactic and so quickly took a lady by surprise by standing up and bending her over the adjacent seat.

She reacted with gasp before moaning as you resumed your fucking of her needy pussy, your tongue dominating her mouth as she thought it was a dirty trick but the corner of her lips turned up as your thrusts became more aggressive.

Lady braced herself against the seats as yiu was plowimg her from behind and brought her to another orgasm before feeling surprisingly empty as you retracted you cock from her.

"Wants the problem?" She asked slightly breathlessly before gasping as your hard shaft plunged into her anal hole, her hands gripped the seats and digging into the leather as your actions caught Lady completely off guard.

Nico was going to be pissed.

Yiu didn't think too much in that though as your hands gripped Lady by waist as you started to pump yourself into her anal hole and the extra tightness caused even more friction and thus and even more blissful feeling.

"Oh fu...oh yes, harder" she moaned letting her grip on any remaining inhibitions slack further as you leaned down against Lady's back, each thrust you gave into her pushed her forward against the seat and her legs were trembling. 

Only you could get her like this, she mused that whilst looking to you with a grin before being met in another deep kiss.

Your hand groped and kneaded at Lady's chest as you stood up straight whilst she remained hunched over, she lacked the strength to stand up at this point and just let you fuck her however you saw fit.

Then you let out a grunt signifying your approaching end and Lady looked to you before making you stop for a moment, her hand being held up to pause you before she pulled you from her back hole and pushed herself back onto you so you fit back inside her pussy.

She looked to you with a smile and then nodded before gasping as you pushed deep into her and forced her body against the seat so he knees bent onto the leather and her upper body against the back rest.

A shout of pure bliss as you started to fill her up with your thick load, Lady's body trembling more than when adrenaline coursed through her veins post battle. 

Then you pulled out and Lady barely managed to turn and sit on the nail torn leather to stare at you, gasping and with a flush in her cheeks as her pussy leaked the Creampie that you so kindly gave her.

She smiled at you before giving her thanks as that definitely loosened up all tensions and stiffness from being trapped inside that demon.

But then Lady's eyes diverted south and to your still erect cock and she smirked back up into your eyes before sinking to her knees before you, her lips wrapping over you shaft with a moan as she serviced you with a second blowjob as thanks for your help.

But as soon as she blew another load, Lady was pinned against the seat with you pumping away at her cunt. Her moans filling the Devil May Cry van as she happily received the fucking which you was giving her. Both of you definitely missed this.

Outside the van Nico was approaching with a shovel over her shoulder as she grumbled about you leaving her to do all the work. As she was nearing the van she heard noises, her eyes turning up from the ground to see her beloved motor vehicle rocking and creaking and through the window she saw Lady with her back arched as you was taking her roughly.

"I swear if they damage the leather" Nico thought to herself, unaware of the tears left by the Lady who let loose.

Safe to say, Lady's next weapon maintenance bill was going to be significantly higher than the last. But maybe it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see something like this for Trish, then maybe a threesome with her and Lady in the future.
> 
> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
